Voice to Voice
by Cyndi
Summary: Com links are fun. .o TFA ProwlxJazz o.


Author's note: Wanted to try this for fun. Dialog-only action, which means a LOT stays with the imagination. It's MUCH harder than it looks to write something this way.

.o

****

Voice to Voice

.o

"Hey, Prowl. Answer your com, I know you're online."

"I was meditating."

"Oh...where?"

"In my tree, as usual. And why do you sound so chipper this early?"

"Heh, heh, thinkin' of you, naturally."

"I figured as much."

"I hear you smiling."

"It's your fault. You know I _hate_ to smile and spoil my image as a grumpy ninja."

"Pfft! Wish I was there. I'd kiss that sexy bottom lip of yours."

"...I like it when you do that, Jazz."

"Mmhmm. Am I makin' ya all hot and bothered?"

"When _doesn't_ your voice excite me?"

"Mm--yours is pretty sexy, too."

"Heh, heh!"

"Ahh...Prowl, let's play pretend a bit. Switch your com to hands-free."

"Excuse me?"

"Just...trust me."

"All right. Done."

"You on duty?"

"No."

"Sweet! Shut off your visor."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Fine...done."

"Now, imagine I'm there in the tree with you. You feel my fingertips tracin' little circles up and down your chest. I know you like that...and I love feelin' your smooth armor against my--"

"Um...what are we doing?"

"Com-sex, duh. C'mon, Prowl, play along. Do what I'm describing."

"Self-service to your voice?"

"Yeah. You can do it. Just say whatever you wish you were doin' to me right now and I'll do it to myself."

"Mm, fine, but don't laugh if I'm terrible."

"You won't be. Try it."

"All right, all right. I know scraping my knuckles across your thigh makes you--"

"Unh!"

"--moan. And there's a certain sound you make every time I bite your audio."

"_Gwuh!_"

"Yes, that one."

"Ooh...see how fun this is?"

"It's interesting. Please, continue."

"I can't get enough of your neck, Prowl. My hands are all over it."

"Your lips are--mmh--soft. I want to feel them all over my body."

"Hm, hm...right now they're blazin' a trail down to your sweet spot. Mmm-yes."

"...what if my hands get to yours first?"

"Ooh--oh, right _there_."

"Where your--your jack meets your body. It tastes--mm--fantastic...are you aware of that, Jazz?"

"Ohhhh...I'll take your word for it. Mm, Prowl, just thinking about you touching yourself while thinking about me--it has me buzzin'."

"I'd rather be touching _you_."

"You're doing a pretty good job."

"Oh? Then, Jazz...take yourself to overload. Let me hear your pleasure."

"You are _kinky!_"

"The sounds you make excite me. Let's switch this game around a little. _You_ tell _me_ exactly what you're doing to yourself."

"Primus, I love it when your voice drops low. Okay...I've got my fingers on the end of my jack right now. I'm--unnn...petting veeeeery slowly--oh..._oh_..."

"What do you feel? Tell me."

"Tingles. Kinda like--ooh--when ya gave me oral. Ohhh, _Primus_ IloveyousomuchProwl...unh!"

"Likewise, Jazz. Are you--creating sparks yet?"

"All over the place. Ohh...all down my legs. I'm, heh, heh...I'm in the chair."

"_Ah_, the training room?"

"Mm_HM!_ Oh, so hot...your voice...you're touching yourself too."

"How in the world did you--"

"You're purrin'. It's cute. I bet your intakes are workin' hard."

"Yes."

"Sexy...that's what you are...ooh-ooh...I'm buzzin' for you. Stroking full speed."

"S-so am I...Jazz..."

"Getting h--unh! Sparks are drippin' everywhere."

"Same here. Keep...k-keep going."

"Both hands now. Ooh, one on the jack, the other on--ah!--my sensor. I'm--ahhh--tinglin', thinking about you."

"Move your--hands--faster, Jazz."

"F--ooh...ahhh!"

"Yes..."

"I-I'm at the--edge--mmh! _Prowl_."

"Now...STOP."

"Aw _Primus_, torturing me?"

"Mm_hmm_. And catching--up."

"P-Prowl--"

"One moment. I need to--ahhh. Y-you may--mm--resume now."

"Ah...ah...so close! Ooh! Who's making static?"

"My line--I--think..."

"Hot."

"_Ohh_..."

"I'm--ooh--ah--at the edge--again."

"Good...now overload. L-let m-me--hear--wait, did you just giggle?"

"Yeah--'cause I'm thinking of how wild you--ooh--look--right--unh--ahh--now."

"...you're hopeless."

"Mm, you're sexy. Unnnh...ah--Prowl, I'm gonna--I'm--ahhhh--I'm g-going to--_OH_, oh, yes!--oh, so slagging _good_--**_OH!_**"

"_Jazz_...how can you--even--speak--during overload?"

"I'm t-talented--_ooh, ooh...YES!_ Keep talking!"

"That sounds _fragging_ erotic, Jazz..._oh_."

"Ahhh. Hey, you said 'frag'."

"_Yes_, I-I know."

"Squeeze your port...you'll say it--again. Guaranteed."

"Oh..._f-frag!_"

"Yeah, Prowl, move those fingers."

"_Unnnh_..."

"Lemme hear that animal."

"Jazz..."

"I can picture you all spread out. Legs open, both hands working yourself. I bet your head's thrown back and to the left. You're startin' to grimace a bit, I hear it. You're getting tense...am I right?"

"_Yes_."

"And your fingers are goin' a million miles a second."

"Unh..."

"Work it, Prowl."

"Jazz..."

"You're so sexy when you touch yourself."

"Grrr...Jazz!"

"Oh, yes, growl some more. I know you're on the edge."

"Grrr--unh! Jazz..."

"You're gorgeous like this."

"Mmmmh."

"You are _so_ about to go off. Go on, Prowl...scream my name."

"Jazz! _J-ohh, ohh...Jazz--JAZZ!_"

"Tell it like it is."

"**_JAZZ!_**"

"Lemme hear you growl down there. I know you want to."

"**_Grrr...JAZZ!_** **Ohh!** Ohh...Jazz, ohh, Jazz..."

"I love you."

"...I...I--I-I know...mmh..._oh_...tingling."

"It's because you're so hot you turn yourself on."

"Ugh, Jazz!"

"Pfft! Hah, hah! Now if only I had arms long enough to hold you."

"And fondle my aft."

"That, too. You like it when I do."

"Fine, yes, I do. Yours is rather attractive, too. Ahhh..."

"Looks like I wore you out."

"You're in a similar state."

"Heh, heh...well, I better get off my aft and set the chair up. I'm due to give Ultra Magnus a regulation session."

"Are you coming by tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in time to watch the sunset with ya...and do everything we just talked about."

"Wonderful. My mind will be in the gutter all day."

"Then my work is done."

"You are _terrible_."

"Ha! It goes with the job. See ya later, sexy."

"See you later."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Have I mentioned yet that you're gorgeous and I love you?"

--END--


End file.
